A second too late
by tears of an angel
Summary: Tragedy X.ONE SHOT. The bit of beginning is MirSan but rest is InuKago. A second too late to tell how he felt...The worst tragedy i have ever written thus far. Ppl with frail hearts BEWARE...A tragedy i hope will NEVER happen...


**~~ KeKe, I just felt really horrible today and decided to do a fic that is VERY tragic and horrible....In the eyes of Kagome lovers. Which I am. This is the worst way InuYasha could end, the worst way I could think of at the moment. But if this actually does happen......i'm gunu go nuts....seriously....well....ON WITH THE STORY! ~~**  
  
The day has finally arrived and passed....  
  
The final battle between InuYasha and Naraku has been won...  
  
And the day when InuYasha must finally chose......  
  
Between Kikyo and Kagome........  
  
This is a story, that will never come true, because no one is that screwed up to end the story like this.  
  
But have you ever wondered, what the worst tragedy could possibility be....  
  
Through the eye's of especially Kagome luvers....  
  
If InuYasha had truly loved Kagome.......  
  
.*---------A second too late ---------*  
  
Love is such a powerful emotion. It has the power to cause joy, and a deadly power to destruct.  
  
Sango lay her head on top of Miroku, and started to weep. She lay weeping on Miroku's dying body. Miroku had sucked up so much of Naraku's poisonous bees, he was poisoned beyond survival, and also from his many wounds.  
  
~Just before the day when Miroku's curse could have disappeared...~ Sango thought as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Miroku, don't die one me!" Sango cried helplessly.  
  
"I'm sorry...Sango.....it....can't be.....helped" Miroku muttered weakly.  
  
"I never....got to tell you Miroku.....of my.....feelings for.....you" Sango cried softly.  
  
Miroku placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhhhhh....let....me tell you first...before it's too late for me.....Sango.....you are the first....person......that I .....cared for this much......Sango.....I Lo-" then the fingers that had been on Sango's lips dropped to the ground, as Miroku's eyes slowly shut.  
  
Sango shook Miroku, "What Miroku! What did you feel for me? Love? Was that it? Why couldn't you have lived a second longer to tell me how you felt for me! Now I must live the rest of my life not knowing!" Sango cried furiously, as hot tears rushed down her cheeks.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" Sango cried out loud. ~My brother Kohuku is dead, and now.....Miroku....~  
  
Sango looked down at the pool of blood that had shed from Miroku's deadly wounds.  
  
"If death is the only way to be with the one I love....then so be it. I will not stand to have this as my fate, living a life with my one love lost..." Sango cried as she got her sword and pierced it through her body. She gave a cry of pain as she dropped on top of Miroku.  
  
"Wait for me, Miroku, I shall be reunited with you in a while.....wait...for me" Sango whispered as she coughed out blood and her heart stopped beating.  
  
***************************** Kagome sat on the ground in the middle of the battlefield with InuYasha laying on her lap.  
  
"InuYasha..."Kagome cried, looking down at InuYasha who was wounded very badly. "You are dying......."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Don't die InuYasha, please.....don't die.....please....."  
  
~I would be able to live.....if I had the power of the Shikon Jewel....but we I gave it to Kikyo....for her to guard.......~  
  
"K.....Kikyo..."InuYasha muttered, "I....need Kikyo..."  
  
Kagome bit her lips, as the taste of blood could be tasted. ~When InuYasha is dying.....he wants Kikyo, not me.....~  
  
"She is coming InuYasha.....just hold on for a few seconds...." Kagome said, straining herself from crying.  
  
A little while later Kikyo came running towards InuYasha from afar.  
  
~The Shikon Jewel....~ InuYasha thought as he stood up, blood spilling out of his wounded body.  
  
"Ki....kikyo......" InuYasha choked out as he stretched his hands out towards Kikyo and started to run, "KIKYO"  
  
Kagome felt her nails digging into her skin. ~INUYASHA!!!~  
  
Kikyo opened her arms wide as InuYasha fell into them. She held him dearly in her arms, as tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"My beloved InuYasha....." Kikyo cried out, kissing his bloody face.  
  
"K...kikyo....do you have the.....Shikon no Tama....." InuYasha weakly asked.  
  
Kikyo realized then why he had come to her. To get the Shikon jewel. She felt betrayed, as if he had been using her.  
  
"Yes...." Kikyo replied coldly, "I have it in my right hand....why do you want it InuYasha?"  
  
"I......am....dying.....Kikyo"  
  
"Then...come to hell with me! You belong to me!" Kikyo said calmly and so coldly that it froze InuYasha's bleeding heart.  
  
"I.....can't....Kikyo....."  
  
"Then, InuYasha.....taking you to hell is not even punishing enough for the wound you have caused me......."  
  
Kagome watched, unable to hear anything Kikyo and InuYasha were saying. She was too far away. She continued to watch with a broken heart, as jealousy and pain tore at her heart. Each minuet that passed, with InuYasha in Kikyo's embrace, it felt as if InuYasha's claws were ripping up her heart.  
  
"I know you love me InuYasha, and if you had suffered my loss from before......then this time, you shall feel the exceeding pain of the loss of me" Kikyo said as she jabbed her arrow through her heart.  
  
The blood splattered all over InuYasha as Kikyo's bloody body fell on top of Kikyo.  
  
Through Kagome's point of view, she saw Kikyo do what she did 50 years ago. Killing herself in order to die with InuYasha. ~So, they did this to be together even in death~  
  
Kikyo lay on top of InuYasha. "Give me some peace and tell me that you love me"  
  
~Even if I did not love you...I would say I did, because I pity you. But Kikyo! I DO love you!!!!!!!!!~  
  
"KIKYO I LOVE YOU!" InuYasha cried out, as he moved away from the bloody body that lay on top of him in horror. The body of the dead woman he loved....  
  
"Kikyo!" InuYasha cried out, he saw the Shikon jewel role out of Kikyo's grasp. InuYasha picked it up and stood up, as blood continued to flow out of him.  
  
~With this jewel...I can live.....and be with.....Kagome~ InuYasha thought.  
  
"He loves her...." kagome quietly cried. She looked at InuYasha who was looking at the Shikon jewel. ~he looked so sad when he saw Kikyo sacrifice her life again......So he is going to use the jewel to bring Kikyo back to life...~ Kagome thought. She wanted to die, at that moment, darkness poisoned her pure soul.  
"I love InuYasha......but he doesn't even notice that I exist" kagome cried bitterly.  
  
~InuYasha wants to die.....and wait for Kikyo in hell...~ Kagome thought.  
  
InuYasha turned towards kagome and staggered towards her.  
  
"Kagome....." he whispered, his heart aching from seeing Kagome looking so distressed. But he was glad, that they were alive. ~If I am able to live with this Shikon Jewel, I promise to do my best to make her happy~  
  
"Kikyo..." InuYasha muttered, loud enough for Kagome to hear. He held the Jewel in his hand. ~I took it from Kikyo to use on me, so we can be happy together. Kikyo, I'm sorry.....i love you~ InuYasha looked back at Kikyo who lay lifelessly, ~you did had your revenge on me. The blood spilled onto me shall always haunt me...~  
  
~He wants me to give this to Kikyo and bring life to her! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL AS TO ASK THAT OF ME?!~ Kagome thought as her heart started to bleed. ~I know you don't love me, but do you not have the least consideration for me?!~  
  
Kagome took the Shikon jewel and through it far away. "No....I will not give it to Kikyo"  
  
InuYasha looked at her in conferment. ~That's not what I meant!~  
  
Suddenly, one of the youkai that was dying shot an arrow at InuYasha, then it died, The arrow sped towards InuYasha and it pierced him through the neck.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, holding InuYasha as he slowly slid down her body,  
  
~Then I guess....I wont be able to be with you Kagome.....but before I die, I have to tell you something I have never told you before.....~ InuYasha thought as he took hold of Kagome's cold hands.  
  
"I....love...K-"but InuYasha couldn't say anymore, for the arrow in his neck wouldn't allow him to speak. He could taste the blood in his mouth choking him.  
  
Kagome backed away,  
  
"I KNOW. OK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME ALL THE TIME! I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE KIKYO AND NOT ME! I loved you InuYasha.....but you never loved me back!" Kagome cried as she covered her mouth from the pain.  
  
~When he is dying, all he could say is that he loved Kikyo~ Kagome bitterly thought.  
  
~No, no Kagome! That's not what I meant to say!~ InuYasha thought desperately, trying to speak, but only choked out blood. ~ If only I had a second more you would have heard what iwanted to say!~  
  
InuYasha tried to reach out for Kagome, to tell her somehow of what he wanted to say. But she was too far.  
  
~KAGOME! No, Please, let me tell you my true feelings!!!~ InuYasha cried out in his mind, as his heart thumped desperately fast.  
  
"I loved you InuYasha! I loved you dearly!" Kagome wept, as she backed away. Kagome tripped over a dead body and fell onto a pile of dead youkai's that had a sword that was firmly implanted in the pile of bodies. Kagome's body fell on top of the sword as the sword pierced through her body. She lay still, staring up at the sky that had white cherry blossoms tainted in splatters of blood, drifting to the ground.  
  
"Good.....bye....InuYasha.....I hope...you will be...happy with Kikyo" Kagome whispered with her last remaining breaths.  
  
~KAGOME!~ InuYasha's mind cried out. Pain stabbed his heart as it had never felt before. InuYasha began to cough more hard as blood was coughed out. InuYasha dragged his body to where kagome lay, with all the strength he had left in him. He reached out his hands,  
  
~My only wish now is to die with the feeling of you. Just a touch....and I will be satisfied~ InuYasha thought as his fingers were only inches away from her pale hand. But before he could reach it, his strength gave out as he collapsed to the ground,  
  
He stared quietly at Kagome, as cherry blossoms drifted onto her. InuYasha's breathing started to quiet.  
  
~Kagome.......I love Kagome......that's what I meant to say~  
  
**~~ I feel horrible!!!! I hate this FIC! But still, now you know what kind of ending I fear....*sigh* I'm so glad that my official story "the return of kikyo" will have a happy ending ^^ Pairing is InuYasha+ Kagome!!! Read that fic if you want to read a happy ending. But I'm not even finished that fic yet. It's gunu be long....~~** 


End file.
